Aventures à la colonie
by Luman
Summary: Comme je voulais mettre en avant quelques personnages et en inventer d'autres, découvrez, à travers plusieurs one shot, ma suite personnelle des Héros de l'Olympe...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau one shot sur Percy Jackson.**

 **Je tiens d'abord à dire plusieurs choses. Je posterais sur cette histoire de courts one shot PJ qui se passeront normalement après Héros de l'Olympe.  
**

 **Ce sera surement beaucoup de romance et d'humour ( après, peut être que ce sera pas drôle du tout...), donc pas d'action, pas de suspense, pas de prophéties. J'ai mis rating vraiment par prudence, car je pense surtout qu'il y aura des gros mots ^^  
**

 **J'ai simplement voulu mettre en avant d'autres personnages importants.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre propre idées de one shot que je pourrais écrire, que ce soit une situation drôle, un couple qui va quelque part, ect...**

 **Dans ces one shot, je vais faire apparaître un nouveau personnage que j'ai inventé, qui s'appellera Lynn Swan. Normalement, vous apprendrez au fil des chapitres son histoire ect..**

 **C'est un personnage qui me tient à coeur, que j'ai vraiment voulu mettre en scène, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Voilà donc le tout premier ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le réveil sonnait à la Colonie des Sangs Mêlés. Alors que les plus matinaux étaient déjà levés et que les plus paresseux dormaient encore dans leur lit, le camp tout entier fut pourtant réveillé par un cri de rage :

-TRAVIS ! Connor ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Cette menace tout à fait amicale venait de Lynn Swan, 17 ans, fille d'Apollon.

Alors que Percy et Annabeth se rendaient au refectoire en se tenant la main, ils entendirent derrière eux le bruit d'un pas furieux.

Quand le couple se retourna pour voir, Percy retint difficilement un sourire moqueur.

Voir la fille d'Apollon en colère contre des frères Alatir étais toujours très drôle, surtout parce que ça disait qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre d'autres.

Travis, Connor et Lynn étaient toujours ensemble pour faire les quatre cents coups. Mais quand il s'agissait de faire une blague la fille Swan, les garçons n'hésitaient jamais à retourner leur veste, causant la fureur de cette dernière.

-Lynn, fit Percy, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Vous savez où sont ces putains de fils d'Hermès ? Demanda la blonde d'une voix menaçante, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à la question.

-Sûrement au réfectoire , dit Annabeth.

Sans les remercier, Lynn s'en alla, un éclair meurtrier dans ses yeux bleus.

Soudain, le couple se mit à pouffer en comprenant la rage de l'explosive fille d'Apollon.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Lynn Swan soit du genrenounours.

Rien que ses vêtements le prouvaient : jeans noirs déchirés, grosses bottes noires, débardeurs tout aussi sombre avec un décolleté plutôt plongeant.

Ses mains étaient recouvertes de bagues argentées, et en plus de ses 2 paires de boucles d'oreilles, elle avait 2 piercings à la même oreille. Ainsi qu'un autre au nombril.

Elle avait fait un dégradé rouge à ses cheveux blonds, et ils tombaient, lisses mais en batailles sur ses épaules.

Ses yeux bleus presque violets étaient accentués par du mascara, du crayon et de l'eye-liner.

L'inscription au dos de son T shirt gâchait tout le tableau.

Les frères Alatir y avaient écrits leur version du " _free kiss_ ", qui était :

« **_Baisers avec la langue gratuits_** ».

C'est pourquoi Annabeth et Percy prièrent pour qu'un dieu, quel qu'il soit, prenne les frères blagueurs en pitié et leur sauve la vie.

Mais apparemment, aucun être divin n'avait pensé qu'ils méritaient d'être sauvés.

Car dans la douce matinée d'août, on entendit soudain le cri terrifié et étrangement féminin de Travis et Connor Alatir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey !**_

 _ **D'abord pour les reviews. Ca me fait plaisir que Lynn vous plaise et que vous voulez lire la suite^^**_

 _ **Je publie aujourd'hui un nouveau one shot sur Percy Jackson. Il se passe au restaurant, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Percy regrettait presque que les autres soient venus. Ils étaient treize, et leur joyeuse bande se faisait remarquer.

Tous avaient mis leurs plus beaux vêtements, ou presque.

Tous les garçons portaient leur plus belle chemise; Grover avait réussi à cacher les trous qu'il avait fait en la mangeant. Seul Will avait osé mettre une chemise jaune, ce qui pourrait passé pour un choix étrange, mais qui lui allait plutôt bien.

Les filles portaient pour leur part une robe : une crème assez courte pour Hazel (elle avait beaucoup hésité à la mettre, trouvant choquant de montrer à ce point ses jambes, mais Nico et les autres filles l'avait fait changé d'avis).

Piper portait une jolie robe rouge, légèrement décolletée, et plus longue à l'avant qu'à l'arrière. Elle avait réuni ses cheveux en une tresse.

Annabeth avait opté pour une tenue bleue, avec des bretelles. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, s'était légèrement maquillée, et elle était sublime. Quand Percy l'avait vu sortir de son bungalow avec ça, il avait failli en tomber à la renverse.

Reyna portait également une robe, ce que Percy n'aurait jamais cru possible. D'une couleur gris foncée, elle mettait sa taille fine en valeur.

Même Calypso, qui accompagnait Léo, avait mis une robe blanche. Elle avait un style un peu ancien, le genre de tenue qu'elle aurait porté sur Ogygie. Radieuse, elle tenait la main de son petit ami qui lui souriait, plus amoureux que jamais.

C'était trop mignon.

Tous étaient parés de leur plus beaux atouts et Percy pensaient qu'il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient plutôt bien.

Percy avait pris son plus beau jean (le seul qui n'était pas troué) et avait enfilé une chemise bleue foncé. Jason, pour sa part, avait choisi le violet, et il était assorti à Piper. Frank avait opté pour une chemise blanche toute simple, qui lui allait très bien.

Nico, qui était habillé en noir, faisait penser à un vampire : pâle et ténébreux, il ressemblait un peu à un prince ou un mafieux. Mort.

L'exception, c'était Lynn. Elle avait bien une robe, mais elle était plutôt dans un style gothique qu'autre chose.

Sa robe, serré au niveau de la taille et la poitrine, s'évasait ensuite. Son décolleté était plongeant et un peu provocateur. Sa robe était accompagnait de collants, également noirs, et de grosse boots de motard. Très dark.

Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux d'un côté, et ils retombaient librement sur son épaule.

Elle n'avait pas hésité sur les accessoires : collier en chaîne, bracelets en argent, bagues aux doigts.

Et, comme d'habitude, elle s'était maquillée. Mascara, eye-liner, smoky, (faut pas croire que Percy avait autant de vocabulaire, il avait juste entendu les filles en parler) le tout sombre de chez sombre.

C'était nouveau ça.

Bref, les treize adolescents se dirigeaient vers le restaurant (Chiron n'avait pas voulu leur prêter le camion qu'ils utilisaient pour vendre les fraises. Percy avait pensé qu'il était un peu radin, mais Lynn n'avait pas hésité à le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Ce qui aurait durer des heures, si Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel et Piper ne l'avait pas trainée dehors). Ils avaient donc du être déposés par des pégases devant New York et avait du faire le reste du trajet à pied.

Oui ! Un restaurant ! Et là, n'importe quel lecteur un tant soit peu intelligent (je ne vise personne) se demandera : mais pourquoi est ce que des sangs mêlés, nombreux et puissants qui plus est, vont au restaurant ?!

Bonne question.

La réponse était simple.

Hermès les avait invités.

Non non non, il ne les attendait pas, et il ne voulait pas de rendez-vous galant.

Il leur avait simplement réservé des places et donné de l'argent. Un moyen de les remercier d'avoir sauvé le monde.

Pour éviter que les demis dieux soient bouffés par des monstres, Hermès avait mis une protection sur le restaurant. De plus, depuis la défaite de Gaïa, les monstres n'étaient plus très nombreux. Pour l'instant.

Bref. Les gens se retournaient derrière eux, stupéfaits de voir autant d'adolescents aussi bien habillés. Nico et Lynn n'arrangeaient pas les choses. A chaque fois que quelqu'un les regardait un peu trop longtemps, le fils d'Hadès lui renvoyait un regard sombre et glacial, qui faisait frissonner, tandis que la blonde leur lançait son regard meurtrier numéro trois. Celui qu'elle réservait aux batailles les plus coriaces. Ces yeux promettaient une mort lente et douloureuse.

Les gens détournaient vite les yeux.

A part un connard, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer les mains enlacées de Nico et de Will, sans chercher à se cacher.

Lynn avait bondit, aussi féroce que Kitty O' Leary dans ses mauvais jours, et s'était mise à hurler que l'homophobie était un crime.

Tout le monde dans la rue avait fixé l'homme, et celui-ci, rouge, s'était éloigné à toute allure.

Les treize demis dieux avaient ensuite bien rit.

Ils atteignirent le restaurant, et Annabeth se mit aussi à parler de l'architecture magnifique du bâtiment. Percy l'aurait volontiers laissé parler, mais il était trop affamé pour ça, et entra sans plus attendre.

Après avoir été conduis jusqu'à la table qu'ils avaient réservé, les sangs mêlés s'assirent, heureux. Une serveuse arriva ensuite avec les cartes.

Gros blanc. Grover et Franck s'étaient mis à lire sans problème, mais tous les autres étaient perdus.

Percy avait essayé de lire le nom du restaurant, mais tout ce qu'il obtenait était :

« el nfiasraç ».

Était-ce un restaurant espagnol ?

En regardant les autres, Percy les vit également en difficulté. Sa petite amie s'acharnait encore et encore sur le même mot, Lynn avait tout simplement reposé la carte, Nico regardait d'un air sombre Will, qui, penché vers son petit copain, essayait de dire quelles lettres se trouvaient dans chaque mot.

Jason, qui avait l'air sérieux avec ses lunettes, paraissait très concentré, et Hazel, après avoir tenté de lire un plat, donna un coup de coude à Léo en lui demandant :

-C'est quoi un patou auf ? Une nouvelle recette du nouveau millénaire ?

En entendant ça, Grover et Frank, plongés dans leur lecture, relevèrent la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Osa le sino-canadien.

Lynn, qui était assise à côté du satyre, sourit soudain d'un air diabolique.

-Grover ! Mon meilleur ami ! Et elle se colla à lui, lui demandant à chaque fois ce qu'offrait le restaurant français.

-Est c'est quoi ça ? Ça a l'air cool ?

Ce fut au tour de Grover de sourire :

-De l'escargot.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à me donner des idées de one shot, même si ça vous parait nul ! Ça peut être une simple scène de la vie quotidienne !

Portez vous bien et à la prochaine !


	3. Un verre

_**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**_

 _ **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau one shot, dont l'idée m'est venue hier soir. Donc, j'ai écris.**_

 _ **Je vous rappelle que sis vous avec des idées ou des demandes particulières, n'hésitez à me les partager.**_

 _ **Attention présence d'alcool et de connerie excessive dans ce chapitre. Je sais que tout n'est pas forcément crédible, mais ouvrez vos chakras et rendez vous compte que c'est une fanfiction.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

-Eh les gars ! Regardez c'qu'on a trouvé !

Les frères Alatir bondirent à l'intérieur du bungalow, surexcités. Travis tenait une bouteille de vodka tandis que Connor portait un pack de bières.

-Vous avez géré les gars ! S'exclama Lynn.

Tout le monde sourit. Léo bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à scander :

-Laisse moi goûter ! Laisse moi goûter !

-Calme toi Léo ! Y en aura pour tout le monde, fit Percy, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on va pas se faire prendre ?demanda Piper, inquiète.

-Ouais, approuva Jason, l'air mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'on est dans...

-T'inquiète, le coupa le fils de Poséidon. Mon père va pas te tuer juste parce que t'es dans mon bungalow !

Annabeth, elle, sourit nerveusement, partagée entre l'allégresse générale et l'idée sage de ne pas les suivre.

Les frères Alatir firent passer les bouteilles de bière à chacun, et tous se mirent à boire plus ou moins vite. Alors que les fils d'Hermès ainsi que Léo burent une grande gorgée et se mirent à tousser, Percy et Lynn le firent plus doucement. Ce dernier fit la grimace, tandis que la fille d'Apollon sourit et se remit à boire.

Quand à Annabeth, Jason et Piper, ils gouttèrent le breuvage plus doucement.

-Les gens les gens les gens ! S'exclama Léo, l'air complètement cinglé. Je voudrais porter un toast !

Tout le monde s'arrêta de boire, l'air étonné, et un peu suspicieux.

-Aux sauveurs du monde, aux personnes les plus cools, les plus chauds patates, les plus mégas beaux, les plus géniaux, j'ai nommé... nous !

Et il se remit à boire, sous les éclats de rire des ses compagnons, qui le suivirent de bon cœur.

Ils mirent presque une heure à finir les bouteilles de bière, sous les éclats de rire.

Tout cela devaient le plus discret possible, afin de ne pas réveiller le reste du camp, et l'ambiance était survoltée.

Les têtes commençaient à tourner, et pendant que Lynn s'allumait une cigarette et que Annabeth s'appuyait sur Percy, les frères Alatir et Léo se mirent à sourire diaboliquement.

-La vodka sera pas gratuite les gars ! Pour avoir un verre, il faudra réussir un défi !

Jason se redressa soudain, l'air survolté.

Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, et ses lunettes tombaient de travers.

-Vas y, j'suis prêt !

-Okay okay ! S'exclama Travis.

-Je te défi...

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Tous sursautèrent, et fixèrent la nouvelle arrivante.

Clarisse les fixaient, avec un grand sourire.

Piper, qui était pompette, eut un grand sourire niais.

-Mais installe toi, je t'en pris !

Travis, agacé d'avoir était interrompu, se leva, fouilla dans les affaires de Percy jusqu'à trouver un marqueur.

Il se mit devant Jason et enleva le capuchon.

-Hé ! Qu'est c'qu'tu comptes faire ?!

-Bouges pas si tu veux un verre !

Il écrit une phrase grossière, et tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Vas-y sers-le Connor !

Ce dernier prit la bouteille d'alcool, un verre et le remplit, avant de tendre à Jason.

Il le prit et but cul sec. Avant de se mettre à tousser comme un fou, sous les éclats de rire des autres.

-A moi ! Ordonna Clarisse, pas encore bourrée, mais subjuguée par la joie des autres.

-Okay ! Fit Percy ! Tu dois te teindre les cheveux en rose !

-Tu plaisantes, toca..

-Oooohh t'as peur, firent les autres,qui rigolaient comme des gamins.

Clarisse, plissa les yeux, menaçante. Elle le voulait, ce verre.

-OK.

Piper se leva en vacillant, gloussant.

-J'vais chercher d'la teinture !

Et elle se cogna à la porte en sortant, marmonna un "désolé" et s'éloigna vers le bungalow d'Aphrodite.

-A mon tour, s'exclama Lynn.

-Tu te rases la moitié de la tête !

La fille d'Apollon lança un regard furieux à Léo, qui avait proposé ça, mais accepta.

Quand Piper revint, elle se mit à traiter tout le monde avec des noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait, disant qu'elle venait de risquer son cul dans le bungalow des Aphrodite et qu'elle refusait d'y retourner.

Finalement, Percy dénicha une paire de ciseaux dans un de ces tiroirs, et entreprit de lui couper très inégalement la partie droit de ses cheveux, tandis que Clarisse commençait la teinture.

Lynn eut droit à son verre et Clarisse se mit à attendre avec de l'aluminium dans les cheveux, ce qui cassait tout son côté dangereux. Annabeth ne se dérangea pas pour prendre une photo des deux filles, qui ne dérangèrent pas pour faire un geste obscène.

-Annabeth, fit Léo avec un sourire pervers, si tu veux un verre, faut que tu te mettes en soutif et culotte.

Son petit ami grogna, mais comme elle voulait boire, elle enleva son T shirt et son pantalon, et en engloutit sa vodka.

-Léo, Travis, roulez-vous une pelle.

Lynn et Clarisse souriaient d'un air moqueur.

-Pouah ! Z'êtes sérieuses ?!

-Heureusement que c'est pas tombé sur moi, commenta Percy, hilare. J'aurais pas aimé embrassé le nain.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le nain ?!

Mais Travis c'était levé et avec roulé une pelle mémorable au fils d'Héphaïstos, sous les exclamations de dégoût et les rires des autres demis dieux.

Les deux reçurent leur boisson. Léo, par vengeance, mis au défi Percy de se maquiller.

Il comprit au regard du fils de Poséidon qu'il allait le regretter le lendemain, mais celui-ci accepta, et Piper, qui avait une trousse de maquilla sur elle (sérieux?!) s'entreprit de le peinturlurer le visage.

Après le rouge à lèvres, le mascara, , le crayon, le fars à paupières et le blush, il eut enfin droit à son verre qu'il engloutit de bon cœur.

-T'es super belle Percette, fit Jason, et Léo se tordit de rire par terre.

-J'vais prendre une photo, gloussa Annabeth.

Mais avant qu'elle put prendre quoi que ce soit, son petit ami l'attrapa et fourra la tête dans le coup de la jeune fille.

Clarisse, à grand renforts de cris, pas crédibles à cause du rire dans sa voix, et les cheveux à présent roses, réclama son verre qu'elle obtient.

-Connor, continua Piper, morte de rire, habille toi comme un indien. Ce fut difficile, mais il se mit torse nu, trouve un vieux vêtement qu'il utilisa comme pagne, et prit du maquillage pour se faire de la peinture de guerre sur le torse et le visage.

Il finit par se couper les cheveux sur le côté, trouvant ça fun.

-A toi Piper !

-Ah ! S'insurgea t-elle. Moi, j'ai risqué mon cul dehors pour aller chercher tous vos trucs ! J'estime avoir droit à mon verre !

Elle tricha allégrement, utilisant son don, mais elle eut droit à la vodka.

* * *

Le lendemain, Grover arriva au bungalow, inquiet de ne pas voir Percy arriver.

Et c'est neuf demis dieux avec une sévère gueule de bois et un satyre qui s'éclatait qui arrivèrent dans le réfectoire.

Percy avait toujours les restes du maquillage, Jason avait toujours le marqueur sur le visage. On avait dessiné sur Léo des fleurs et des cœurs, Lynn avait les cheveux coupés dans tous les sens. Connor était toujours déguisé en guerrier indien.

Mais le plus drôle, c'était les cheveux roses de Clarisse. Celle ci se jura que plus jamais elle boirait.

* * *

 _ **Ahem. Voilà voilà ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu, vous connaissez la chanson, commentez, soyez heureux et à très bientôt !**_


	4. Drôle de baiser

_**Hey hey hey !**_

 _ **On se retrouve (enfin..) pour un nouveau chapitre d'Aventures à la colonie ! (yeaaah !) (cachez votre joie)**_

 _ **On va arrêter les voix cheloues, maintenant.**_

 _ **J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a pas mal de temps déjà, et attention, il contiendra du drame !( OH MON DIIEU) On (Enfin vous) va donc découvrir le passé de Lynn.**_

 _ **Et il y aura... un baiser. Mais de qui ?**_

 _ **Un grand merci pour les reviews et pour**_

 _ **J0ticette : J'aime bien le Caléo, mais il ne m'inspire pas du tout. Je veux bien essayer d'écrire un one shot ou deux, aucun problème ^^ Mais j'aimerais bien ton aide et que tu me donnes des idées, si tu en as... Merci !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

C'était un bel après-midi d'août. Pour échapper à la chaleur étouffante de l'été, Annabeth, Piper et Léo (les trois romains des Sept étant au Camp Jupiter en ce moment) s'étaient installés à l'ombre des arbres, près du lac. Percy, qui arrivait, remarqua Lynn, allongée avec euxet qui discutait avec les autres filles, tandis que Léo avait un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Percy en s'asseyant avec les autres demis dieux et en n'oubliant surtout pas d'embrasser Annabeth.

Il tenait à la vie.

-J'étais en train de dire à Annabeth que grâce à toi, j'ai accepté de reparler à ma mère. On se voit de temps en temps depuis l'hiver dernier.

Le fils de Poséidon sourit, heureux que ça marche.

Lynn avait échappé à sa mère alcoolique à l'âge de neuf ans, après qu'elle et ramenée chez elle un homme plutôt violent.

Helena Swan ramenait des hommes le soir chez elle depuis que Lynn avait deux ans. La journée, sa mère vidait les réserves d'alcool et d'antidépresseurs.

La petite Lynn s'était vite rendue compte à l'âge de six ans qu'il y avait un problème, qu'elle n'était pas sensée faire à manger, qu'elle n'était pas sensée faire le ménage, qu'elle n'était pas sensée mettre sa mère au lit, complètement ivre.

Un soir, Helena avait ramené un nouvel homme chez elle. La première fois que Lynn l'avait vu, c'était pour observer ce nouvel inconnu. Petit, plutôt gros, des petits yeux vitreux. Elle l'avait aussitôt baptisé "Kémoche"

-Maman, c'est qui le moche ?

Celui ci, était bourré, s'était énervé, et l'avait frappé.

Sa mère s'était contenter de glousser bêtement.

Elle était sortie de sa chambre le plus tard possible le lendemain matin, espérant ne pas tomber sur cet homme.

Elle avait entendu des sanglots provenant du salon, et s'était approché discrètement.

Elle avait alors vu le spectacle le plus pitoyable du monde.

Sa mère, en larme, du mascara barbouillant son visage, qui comptait une petite liasse de billets. Après avoir fini ses calculs, Helena avait pris sa bouteille de whisky et avait pris un grande gorgée.

Elle avait précieusement rangé ses billets dans une petite boite, elle s'était levé, les jambes tremblantes, et s'était précipité vers la salle de bain.

Lynn avait ensuite entendu des bruits de vomissements.

Toute la semaine, l'homme était revenu, et toute la semaine, il regardait Lynn étrangement. Ce fut au bout de six jours, alors que sa mère était partie chercher de l'alcool, il était entré dans sa chambre, réveillant la petite fille.

Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous la couette, et Lynn s'était figée de frayeur.

-Telle mère, telle fille hein ? Avait murmuré le client de sa mère. T'es surement aussi bonne qu'elle.

Lynn s'était soudain réveillé, et avait mis la plus grosse baffe qu'elle put mettre, avant de quitter sa chambre précipitamment. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, jusqu'à ce que sa mère revienne.

Le lendemain, Lynn était partie, emportant seulement quelques affaires avec elle.

Après avoir vécu deux ans à la rue, un satyre l'avait retrouvée et emmenée à la colonie.

Huit ans après sa fugue, sa mère l'avait recontacté. Elle disait qu'elle avait arrêté de boire, qu'elle avait un vrai travail, qu'elle était suivie par des professionnels.

Et Lynn, tiraillée entre sa rancune, sa peur, et son envie de connaître sa mère, avait demandé conseil à Percy. Ce dernier lui avait dit de tenter, au moins une fois, qu'au moins, elle aurait essayé si ça ne marchait pas.

Apparemment, elle avait écouté son conseil.

-La dernière fois, continua Lynn en arrachant le fils de Poséidon à ses pensées, j'étais chez elle, elle regardait un reportage à la télé et je me suis décidé à lui dire.

La fille d'Apollon se leva, se mimant elle même et sa mère comme à une pièce de théâtre.

-Maman ! Je suis lesbienne.

Tous sourirent. C'était tout Lynn ça. Plus cash, tu meurs.

Elle changea de place pour imiter sa mère, les yeux dans le vide, regardant sans doute une émission débile la télé.

-T'inquiète pas ma chérie, fit-elle d'une voix lointaine, ça va passer.

Les demis-dieux présents faillirent s'étouffer.

-Elle a vraiment dit ça ? Demanda Léo, stupéfait, tandis que Piper et Annabeth paraissaient scandalisés.

-Ouais, marmonna Lynn en se rasseyant.

Elle se redressa soudain, avec un air qui disait : _Tinquiètes-pas-j'ai-une-méga-idée_.

Percy détestait cet air. Car pour lui, c'était plutôt : " _Tinquiète-pas-j'ai-une-méga-idée-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-qui-va-en-chier-grave._

-Mais j'ai un plan ! Fit la fille d'Apollon d'un air rayonnant.

Argh. Il avait raison.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit un téléphone portable.

-Tadaaah ! Continua t-elle d'un air victorieux.

-Euh, Lynn, se risqua Piper, en quoi un portable va remédier à cette situation ?

-J'ai choisi d'utiliser le traitement de choc, expliqua Lynn. Je vais donc prendre une photo de moi embrassant une fille, et la montrer à ma mère !

Tous restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, hébétés.

-Et qui au juste, se risqua Annabeth, vas-tu embrasser ?

Elle pâlit soudain en voyant le regard qui en disait très long de Lynn.

-Même pas en rêve !

-Alleeeez ! C'est juste un baiser ! C'est pas comme si je te demandais en mariage ou un truc du genre ! Et j'suis sûre que Percy ne nous en voudra pas, c'est pour la bonne cause !

-Est ce que ça veut dire que va se faire un plan à trois ? Demanda ce dernier, qui, il devait bien l'avouer, s'éclatait un max finalement.

-Va crever ! Le rembarra Lynn, tandis qu'Annabeth le tapait à l'épaule, sous le rire des deux garçons.

-Allez Annabeth ! C'est rien ! Ou alors Piper ! Hein Pip's ?

-Quoi, mais non ! Mais j'suis avec Jason moi !

-Mais c'est qu'un petit baiser de rien du tout ! Alleeeez !

-Si tu veux, je peux t'embrasser, moi, suggéra Léo, un sourire moqueur au visage.

-Plutôt mourir !

-Je ne t'embrasserais pas ! Grogna Annabeth .

-Et si un gars se travestissait et que …

-Nan mais Annabeth t'es sure que tu veux pas de plan à..

-Non !

La cacophonie fut coupée direct quand Piper, d'un mouvement fluide prit Lynn par la nuque, s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Alors qu'elles se roulaient une pelle sous les yeux ébahis des autres, Piper entendit clairement un petit _clic_ , signe que la fille d'Apollon avait prit la photo.

Et alors qu'elles se séparaient, Piper rouge, Lynn souriante, la fille d'Aphrodite décida tout de suite de les menacer.

-Le premier qui en parle, je...

-Merci Piper, fit Lynn, l'air sincère, en regardant la photo. C'était super sympa.

Heureuse d'avoir pu aider son amie dans sa relation avec sa mère, la jeune métisse sourit, baissant sa garde.

Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire, parce que sa soi-disant amie sourit d'un air machiavélique et se leva d'un bond en criant :

-Je vais la montrer à Jason !

-Traîtresse !

* * *

 ** _Ahem._**

 ** _Ne me demandez surtout pas comme j'ai eu cette idée, car moi même j'en ai aucune idée ! x)_**

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ça vous au moins un peu fait rire._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de manger de la soupe, ça fait grandir, on oublie pas les reviews, c'est le salaire des auteurs de fanfiction, et à une prochaine fois !_**


	5. Unis

_**Hey...**_

 _ **Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les horribles évènement de ce vendredi. Et je voulais exprimer mes sentiments par écrit.**_

 _ **Ce one shot est très court, et c'est plus une sorte d'hommage aux victimes, aux blessés et à leurs familles.**_

 _ **Je souhaite à ces personnes, et à Paris, un grand courage. Je souhaite au monde entier d'avoir du courage.  
**_

 _ **La France se relèvera et continuera sa lutte contre le terrorisme.**_

* * *

Ils étaient tous là, réunis devant les corps couverts.

Certains pleuraient, mais tous étaient silencieux.

Les Sept (les Six, plutôt) étaient présents et observaient les linceuls avec tristesse. Si seulement... Si seulement ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, si seulement ils avaient battus Octave, leurs frères, leurs sœurs, une partie de leur famille ne serait pas tombée au combat.

Nico, en tant que fils d'Hadès, prononça quelques mots pour chaque demi dieu mort, et tous les autres restaient là, silencieux.

Puis, accompagné de d'autres sang mêlés, ils brûlèrent les linceuls, et ceux qui reposaient dedans.

Et tandis que les flammes s'élevaient vers le ciel, vives et lumineuse, une bougie, cachée dans la foule,minuscule et fragile lueur, s'alluma. Puis une autre, et autre et encore une autre. La lueur commença à grandir, à devenir plus forte.

Tous, Grecs et Romains, portaient à présent une bougie, souvenir de leurs proches, de leurs amis, de leur famille. Une bougie, une flamme, symbole d'espoir, d'union, et de force.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une tradition Grecque, ou Romaine, c'était universel, et c'était bon.

Et tandis que la fumée montait au ciel, et que les corps retournaient à la terre, les deux camps se tenaient là, debout. Plus forts et plus nombreux que jamais.

Il y avait Jason et Piper. Nico et Will. Percy et Annabeth. Hazel et Franck.

Et Dakota, et Reyna, et Travis et Connor, et tant d'autres encore.

Tous ensemble.

Unis.

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà..._**

 ** _Encore une, fois, je sais que c'est très court, mais je n'ai rien de plus à écrire._**

 ** _Je m'excuse si c'est mal écrit ou plein de fautes d'orthographe. J'ai écris ça très vite._**

 ** _A bientôt_ **


End file.
